


Your Eyes

by JustSimon



Category: Non Non Biyori
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Kaede been interested what color of Kazuho's eyes and why they always closed, so she decided to ask sensei about it.
Relationships: Kagayama Kaede/Miyauchi Kazuho





	Your Eyes

All her life in Asahigaoka, Kaede always been bothered by one and only question, what color of Kazuho's eyes, after all, lazy sensei always walking with closed eyes and nobody knows it's color, even Renge, in one day Kaede just decided to talk with Kazuho, while they went by the country road.  
"Sensei can i ask you something?" 'What is it Candy Store?' "Well, your eyes always closed, why? And also, how you can see anything like that?" 'Hmm, to be honest even i don't know, i guess i am just too lazy to open them, but even so, i still can see everything around me, clearly. Now my turn to ask, why you interested in my eyes?' "Please don't ask it in that way, it's sounds really weird without a context. Sigh, anyway, as far i remember, you just never open them, even when i been a high school girl, so it just became interesting to me, what color of your eyes, but now i can see, ahem, no pun intended, that was a stupid question, sorry about that, let's just forget it." 'Hmm, i will forget about it if you make to me one favor.' "Depends." 'Oh it's nothing special, close your eyes for minute.' "Um, ok."  
Kaede closed her eyes and just waited, when Kazuho made sure that eyes of Candy Store is closed, she made a step closer to her, stood on a tip toe and kissed Kaede in the lips, from surprise Candy Store opened eyes but not stopped Kazuho, after that lazy sensei made one step back from Kaede and waited her reaction.  
"W-why did you do that?" 'You don't liked it?' "Well, it's felt actually good and pleasant, ahem, just answer on the question."  
Suddenly Kazuho made something which Kaede wasn't expected, she opened her eyes and then said.  
'Kaede-chan, i actually had some silly reason, for keeping my eyes closed, reason is i want to show my eyes to someone who very dear to me, it's you Kaede, even if we have a difference in age, for all this time, you became very close to me, i mean, you got along with Hikage, you deal with my at times weird behavior, you also very caring with Renge, i know that i can rely on you, since you are someone who dear to me, i want that you been the only who can see my eyes.' "Kazuho-sensei... I guess, i should say something about your eyes, i will be honest, i guessed that your eyes like this, something like Renge and something like Hikage, something between purple and blue, also i must say, sensei your eyes is really beautiful, i don't mind to drown in them. ... Ahem, forget that line, i even don't know why i said that." 'Well that was pretty cheesy pick up line, but it was actually cute and somehow seducing.' "So, i guess we are in a relationships now." 'If you don't mind Candy Store.' " ... I don't mind, more so, i am for this idea." 'Then, please take care of me.' "Knowing you, no.," 'Eh? Why no?' "Just kidding, i'll do my best. You better to hurry up home or else Renge will blow your brain."  
Since that day Kaede and Kazuho started their relationships, even if Sensei still hiding her eyes from everyone, there is at least, one person, who can see her eyes.


End file.
